


When the World Forgets

by foreveralice97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Restless, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, viktor has doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: Viktor is a romantic at heart, but lately he has been having doubts about love and the future. He isn't getting any younger and he hasn't found the one, so what happens to Viktor when he gets older and the world no longer cares for the aging Russian.





	

Viktor Nikiforov at the age of 27 was a Grand Prix Final five-time gold medal winner, and he was a hopeless romantic despite claims that the man was a playboy with simply too much time on his hands in the skating off season. However, after facing so many failed attempts at relationships Viktor began to wonder if he was meant to find love outside of the ice at all, people only seemed to want to be with him due to his popularity, but Viktor wanted more. He craved nothing more than the fairy tale love of his novels, where everyone had a person made solely for them. What Viktor wanted was a soulmate, by any means and he could list them if asked. There were stories when people were born one eye their own and the other their soulmates until their eyes should meet for the first time, stories in which the world was drab and grey until you and your fated should meet so the first color you see is them. His favorite one was a toss-up between having their first name on your wrist from the moment they were born and the idea that anything he should write on his skin would be displayed on his soulmates skin.

Viktor just wanted to find a love that wasn’t for the wrong reasons, that was pure and everything his stories led him to dream up, but he understood despite how he wished that it was all the things of fairy tales and works of fiction. A recent patch of bad attempts of finding love had left him feeling down and worn weary, he wondered if maybe he was made to be admired and loved, but never get to do the loving himself. He felt like the universe was playing some cruel joke that everyone but Viktor gets to be happy and find love. For the first time in a while he felt discontent with just living his life day to day, he wanted certainty in his life aside from the certainty that while he may love ice the ice will always remain hard beneath him unable to return his feelings. Time was progressing and before long 27 will turn to 28 and then to 29 and so on and the world will forget Viktor Nikiforov the ice skater just as it had Viktor Nikiforov the Olympic gold medal winner. If he was honest the idea scared Viktor to no end that one day his time in the spotlight will end and the world will move one.

The hands of time could not be stopped no matter how he might wish, but he didn’t really mind that he would age and that the world may one day no longer recognize the name Nikiforov, as long as he had his friends and someone to pass the eons of time with nothing else mattered to Viktor. With a sigh and a heavy heart and mind Viktor laid himself in bed with his beloved poodle Makkachin, but rest did not come easy for him no matter how he tossed and turned. His mind full of what ifs left him sleeping restlessly when he’d finally succumb to his exhaustion, his slumber carried on into the morning barely waking to his alarm feeling worse than he had the night before and turned it off turning over to slip back into sleep until sometime later when his phone would ring with Yakov on the line furiously demanding where the hell Viktor was that he was late to practice. After he finally made it to the rink and Yakov had chewed him out for being irresponsible the universe seemed to grace Viktor with the answer to one of his many questions. He now knew what his future held, the answer coming to him in the form of a video of a male skater skating to Viktor’s routine with more emotion then even Viktor could manage, and from there things could only get more interesting for the young man.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri on Ice story oh man I can't express how good I feel to have written this. (Usually my venting fics are homestuck but Viktor worked so nice for this) um right now this is a one shot but if you want me to write more I will! (I'm working on a soulmate fic that's Viktor Yuri) I tried for 1k words but i fell way short


End file.
